Highschool Of Heroes
by pigi.91
Summary: La necessità è la madre della creatività. Un One Shot su una improbabile cross-over tra un manga sconosciuto, ma bellissimo e una nota serie che è stata trascritta prima come Light Novel, poi come manga ed infine come anime. ********** Highschool DxD & Boku No Hero Academia


**Highschool Of Heroes**

 **Disclaimer:** Non Posseggo Ne HighSchool DxD, Ne Boku No Hero Academia.

Nella vita non si può avere tutto.

Questa è una triste verità con la quale sono dovuto venire a patti precocemente nella mia vita. Fu forse in prima o in seconda elementare, che mi resi conto di essere diverso dagli altri. Tutti a quell'età iniziavano a scoprire i propri poteri o abilità, alcuni cambiavano addirittura aspetto esteriore, assumendo forme a volte grottesche altre stupefacenti, ma a differenza di chiunque altro io rimasi sempre me stesso.

Nessun potere, nessuna abilità, nessun cambiamento.

Fui etichettato come Deku, e definito come un quirckless, una persona nata senza la predisposizione genetica per una qualsivoglia forma di mutazione. Ero tutto sommato, un essere umano normale e facevo parte di quell'1% della popolazione che non aveva compiuto il salto nella scala evolutiva iniziato qualche generazione prima della mia nascita, ma fu proprio per questa mia normalità a rendere la mia vita un inferno. Non dimenticherò mai le lacrime di mia madre mentre si incolpava della mia debolezza, mentre parlava con il medico di turno che ancora confermava quanto ordinario fosse il suo piccolo bambino.

Non mentirò dicendo di non aver affrontato il baratro, di aver messo in discussione me stesso, di aver dubitato anche solo della mia esistenza, ma in fondo a quell'età ero ancora un bambino e bastò poco a spostare la mia attenzione su altro. A spostare la mia attenzione sugli eroi, che giorno dopo giorno combattevano le persone che usavano impropriamente i propri poteri.

E non seppi nemmeno come, ma nel mio cuore nacque la fiamma della speranza e dell'ostinazione, e quella flebile luce che mi giorno dopo giorno mi aiutava ad andare avanti, divenne un incendio possente quando scoprì l'uomo oltre la leggenda, quando lessi del suo mito ed infine lo incontrai.

All Might.

Lui era l'eroe numero uno, il Guardiano della Giustizia, il Signore di tutte le Virtù, lui era l'uomo che presi a modello e di cui seguii le gesta, annotando i particolari di ogni suo scontro o difficoltà. E presto i miei quaderni si riempirono di teorie, teorie sui poteri, sugli eroi, analisi statistiche e qualsiasi notizia su qualsiasi Quirk mai utilizzato.

Proseguì sulla mia strada per diventare un eroe nonostante la mia normalità, fronteggiando il bullismo di quelli che una volta ritenevo amici, nascondendo tutto ai miei genitori perché fossero felice. Non volevo che mia madre si incolpasse e piangesse a causa mia, che mio padre lavorasse più del necessario solo per offrirmi qualcosa che fosse di poco simile ad un risarcimento per la mia mancanza di abilità, volevo solo vederli sorridere e sorridere con loro.

Poi la mia vita cambio. D'un tratto, senza una ragione particolare, senza che nessuno potesse prevederlo.

Era un pomeriggio qualsiasi quello in cui incontrai All Might, in cui fui salvato da lui dall'attacco di un Cattivo ed infine mi ancorai alle sue gambe come un Koala troppo cresciuto in cerca di risposte ed incoraggiamenti. Con un balzo l'uomo coprì centinaia di metri, accorgendosi di me solo a metà del volo, ed in quel momento la vita mi diede un altro duro colpo mostrandomi l'uomo dietro l'eroe.

Una volta qualcuno disse che da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità, quel qualcuno forse ha dimenticato di menzionare che grandi poteri hanno anche grandi costi. Per salvare il mondo, per fermare l'apocalisse, per annientare l'ennesimo pazzo, All Might subì anni prima ferite gravi, così gravi da distruggere in parte il suo apparato respiratorio e portare i medici a rimuovere completamente il suo stomaco.

Ormai di quell'eroe che viveva nella leggenda non rimaneva che un'ombra sbiadita, un vessillo che con la sua solo presenza allontanasse il male, ma che se affrontato si sarebbe rivelato debole come non mai.

Tre ore al giorno, questo era il limite che il suo corpo per l'utilizzo del suo Quirk, questo era il limite dell'eroe prima di tornare un uomo. E fui scioccato, sbalordito, allucinato. Lui era il mio idolo, lui era il Simbolo Della Pace, eppure lui in quel momento cercò di dissuadermi dalla strada dell'eroe. Lui mi mise in guardia, mi spaventò, mi racconto dei rischi che lui stesso aveva corso personalmente e di come non ne valesse la pena.

Gli diedi dell'Impostore.

Un eroe mette sempre in prima linea la sua vita, un eroe è colui che si sacrifica non per la gloria, ma per il bene di chi non è capace di difendersi da solo. Un eroe senza poteri, quale volevo essere io, sarebbe stato poco più di un peso per la società.

Le sue parole riecheggiarono nella mia mente all'infinito sulla strada verso casa quella sera, vedendo i miei sogni sgretolarsi davanti a me per quella che era la seconda volta nella mia vita. Il fuoco che bruciava dentro me aveva iniziato ad estinguersi, stavo quasi per abbandonarmi a quella vita che in fondo non mi aveva mai voluto, quando le urla della gente ed i poteri degli eroi richiamarono la mia attenzione.

Seguì il flusso di persone guidato dalla mia innata curiosità. Forse ero morto dentro, ma di me restava abbastanza da spingermi in avanti nella folla, per osservare l'ennesimo scontro che sovente avveniva in città. Solo che non era uno scontro quello mi si palesò davanti, vidi solo un amico, anzi un ex-amico divenuto poi un bullo, che lottava strenuamente per la sua vita contro lo stesso mostro che aveva attaccato me nel pomeriggio.

E gli eroi?

Gli eroi osservavano in disparte, nessuno di loro aveva capacità sufficienti per fermarlo, nessuno di loro aveva la volontà di sacrificarsi per un ragazzino. Si limitarono a mettere in sicurezza l'area, ad isolare il Cattivo, aspettando soccorsi che sarebbero certamente arrivati troppo tardi.

E nella mia mente risuonarono le parole di All Might.

Un eroe è chi pone se stesso prima degli altri.

Un eroe è chi si sacrifica anche quando non c'è nessun altro pronto a sacrificarsi.

E scavalcai la barricata, tra le mani i miei quaderni di appunti su tutti i poteri che avessi mai visto, di fronte a me una situazione in cui non avrei mai potuto vincere. Eppure corsi, e le grida degli eroi mi seguirono da dietro mentre avanzavo, con le lacrime agli occhi ed il cuore in gola, verso quella che probabilmente sarebbe stata la mia morte.

Ma se anche morendo avessi guadagnato abbastanza tempo per salvare quello che un tempo era un mio amico, ne sarebbe valsa la pena vero? Se sacrificando me stesso lui fosse sopravvissuto, allora forse sarei stato anche io un eroe. Non per gli altri, non per la mia famiglia, non per il mondo, ma per me.

Mi sarei sentito un eroe e per una volta nella mia vita avrei trovato un senso a qualcosa che un senso non l'ha mai avuto.

"Kacchan!"

Quello era il nomignolo che avevo dato al mio amico, quando ancora non era diventato il mio aguzzino.

Ed il suo sguardo di dolore, implorante, stordito incontrò il mio per un secondo mentre ancora lottava con la creatura, che come una melma cercava di assorbirlo dentro di se.

"Cosa?! Che ci fai tu qui?!"

Una domanda legittima, che ci facevo io lì? Non ebbi il tempo di esaminare le mie azioni, di davvero razionalizzare, seppi solo di stare cercando di strappare senza successo strati di melma dal corpo del mio amico. Con un sorriso tremulo e gli occhi appannati, gli risposi ancora scioccato.

"Non lo so, le mie gambe si sono mosse da sole!"

Che risposta stupida, banale, spontanea e vera.

"È solo che… la tua faccia sembrava chiedere aiuto…"

Il mostro di melma si animò contro di me, gli eroi gridarono del mio suicidio, ed il tempo quasi si fermò mentre lo sentì avventarsi sul mio corpo per la seconda volta in un giorno.

Poi fu un lampo, una forte pressione d'aria, ed All Might si materializzò al mio fianco. Dalla sua bocca grondava sangue ed era peggio che usurato, del resto aveva già esaurito le sue tre ore di poteri per quel giorno, ma nonostante questo attaccò a testa bassa, gridando qualcosa sul dover dare l'esempio.

Alla fine sconfisse il mostro di melma con un unico pugno, tanto potente da creare una corrente di vento ascensionale che lo mandò a morire nella stratosfera. Noi, io e Kacchan, fummò soccorsi dagli altri eroi subito dopo che il pericolo fu scampato, ed All Might di nuovo si smaterializzò.

Il suo corpo aveva probabilmente ceduto, ed io non l'avrei rivisto mai più.

Nonostante questo sorrisi, sorrisi quando Kacchan mi gridò che non mi avrebbe ringraziato, ma che mi doveva un favore e sorrisi quando mi resi conto che davvero gli eroi mettevano a rischio tutto pur di proteggere i più deboli.

Alla fine però, le mie previsioni di non rivedere mai più All Might si rivelarono sbagliate, e da quel giorno la mia vita prese una svolta. Una svolta che mi condusse all'accademia degli Eroi, che mi fece guadagnare lo stesso potere di All Might e che infine mi condusse a morire in un buco nero.

Quanto durò la mia avventura da Eroe dopo quel fatidico giorno?

Esattamente otto mesi.

Gli Otto mesi più belli e dolorosi della mia vita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Scozia, 16 Settembre 1987**  
 **Lago Katrine - Ore 20:14**

Attraversare un buco nero non è uno scherzo signori.

No, davvero, in alcuni film lo descrivono come un semplice viaggio a velocità di curvatura, con scene montate in maniera randomica per rendere tutto più figo a vedersi, ma fidatevi di chi c'è passato, attraversare un buco nero non è per nulla uno scherzo.

Immaginate qualcosa di talmente potente da poter risucchiare persino la luce, di così oscuro da poter trasformare in spaghetti montagne altissime, comprimendole fino a granelli di sabbia, ed ora immaginatevi a farci un giro in mezzo.

Non proprio uno spasso vero? Non proprio il tipico campo d'addestramento che ti aspetteresti in una scuola per Eroi rinomata in tutto il mondo. Ma cosa volete, le persone sono sfortunate, e soprattutto IO sono sfortunato.

Ho sacrificato il mio corpo per salvare quello che era come un mentore per me, e a causa del rinculo dell'attacco che ho subito al posto suo, sono finito in uno dei buchi neri portatili che un altro dei nostri insegnanti era in grado di creare a piacimento. Si penserebbe che un uomo capace di creare buchi neri sia più utile in battaglia, ma a quanto pare quell'essere amorfo è stato a malapena in grado di accalappiare me durante l'attacco terroristico, e solo perché gli sono finito addosso senza volerlo.

Ma questo non centra con la storia, torniamo al buco nero. Vedete, quello che normalmente si pensa dei buchi neri è che una volta entrati dentro uno di essi non si possa mai più uscire. Un pensiero ragionevole, del resto se perfino la luce che viaggia a velocità altissime non sfugge al suo campo gravitazionale, perché dovrebbe farcela un teenagers sconosciuto, che fino a pochi mesi prima era poco meno di una nullità?

Beh, la verità dietro la bugia è che i buchi neri sono molto più complessi di quanto lì si immagini. Sono una carica di potere, forza e reazioni, al loro interno si è come un elettrone che viaggia senza meta, ma anche così se si è abbastanza forti e se non si perde la testa quando il proprio corpo assume le sembianze di un minuscolo granello di sabbia, si ha, forse, una possibilità di uscire.

A me è capitato proprio questo. Per mesi ho vagato senza meta, circondato dall'oscurità più nera, senza un corpo fisico al quale aggrapparmi, perso eppure cosciente. Senza mangiare, senza bere, senza alcun contatto con nessuno e senza neppure la possibilità di andare al bagno. Ok, in effetti non avevo bisogno di mangiare, bere o espellere feci, ma la solitudine del non avere nessuno… quella cosa mi ha cambiato. Forse a causa di questo qualche mia rotella è partita per sempre, ma ancora non mi sono dato per vinto. Non ero mai stato realmente forte, ma avevo conoscenze di ogni potere mai esistito, avevo studiato ogni teoria mai trascritta sugli eroi ed ero certo di poterla scampare.

Mi bastarono un tempo infinito e tanta caparbietà per arrivare a collidere contro un altro prigioniero in quella che si potrebbe definire quasi come la mia personale "Dimensione Fantasma", innescando quindi un'esplosione nucleare. Esplosione nucleare che all'interno di un buco nero è più o meno equivalente allo scoppio di una trick-track, di quelle che si trovano in cartoleria sotto le feste.

Ma quel piccolo barlume di luce in un mondo nero pece, mi diede la possibilità di fuggire. Spinsi il mio corpo attraverso la luce, lo costrinsi a perforare l'oscurità, ed usai il 100% del One For All ereditato da All Might, sfuggendo infine al mio gramo destino.

Immaginatevi ora la mia sorpresa quando, uscito dal buco nero, mi ritrovai a precipitare verso il suolo a velocità inimmaginabile. Il mio corpo era completamente inerte, la mia coscienza alla deriva. A quanto pare il buco nero aveva anche la capacità di trattenere le anime, per questo la mia coscienza non era sparita con il mio corpo quando questo era stato molecolarizzato, ma ora che sono fuori da esso…

Beh, diciamo solo che sembro una passata di pomodoro, e che del me conosciuto in precedenza non resta più nulla se non forse una ciocca di capelli nera, con riflessi verdi.

Poco male amici miei, ho affrontato bulli per più tempo di quanto possa ricordare, ho combattuto contro un mostro di melma che per poco non mi uccideva, mi sono iscritto in un'accademia in cui, anche solo per addestrarci, ci facevano affrontare robot killer, arrivando infine ad attraversare un buco nero per salvare la vita dell'unica persona che mai abbia creduto in me.

Tutto questo solo per morire pochi istanti dopo la mia fuga impossibile, spiaccicato sul lastricato di qualche città, come un escremento di piccione…

Si spera che questa volta, la mia anima abbia il buon gusto di andare oltre, così forse potrò trovare la pace.

Ma l'ho già detto che sono un tipo sfortunato vero?

A quanto pare questo non era quello che il destino aveva in serbo per me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kuoh Academy – 3 Settembre 2012**  
 **Aula 1°C – Nuovo Edificio Scolastico**

Ero nervoso. Nervoso, nervoso, nervoso.

Il peso del mio corpo si spostava da un piede all'altro, mentre attendevo con impazienza davanti all'ingresso dell'aula. Da quanto tempo non andavo a scuola? Da quanto non incontravo altre persone? Da quanto non ero soggetto al giudizio collettivo di una banda di adolescenti? Ok, non che io fossi diverso da loro, ma in mia discolpa i miei trascorsi scolastici sono da sempre stati drammatici.

Bullismo ed angherie mi hanno seguito ovunque nella mia vita passata, ed anche se in questo mondo non esistevano mutazioni genetiche che davano alle persone predisposizioni a poteri sovrannaturali, io rimanevo comunque uno sfigato secchione.

Respirando a fondo, cercai di mantenere calmo il mio cuore palpitante, attento al contempo alle parole del professore, che dall'interno dell'aula stava parlando di un nuovo studente trasferito.

Se non si fosse capito, tale studente ero io.

"Izuku Midoriya entra pure e presentati alla classe!"

Non appena sentì chiamare il mio nome, il mio corpo si irrigidì. Come un automa mi mossi dentro l'aula, sudando tanto da sembrare un uomo appena uscito da una sauna. Il professore osservò il mio modus operandi, e probabilmente per evitare un mio attacco di panico venì in mio soccorso.

"Su su, Midoriya-san, non c'è bisogno di essere così teso, di solo come ti chiami e quanti anni hai."

Richiamato sull'attenti risposi con un energico "Hai!" e mi voltai ad affrontare la classe.

Erano ragazzi normali, senza nessuna deformazione fisica dovuta ad abilità o poteri, e nei loro sguardi non c'era malizia o cattiveria, solo una punta di curiosità. Questo, più di ogni altra cosa mi tranquillizzò almeno un po'. Lentamente riuscì a mettere da parte alcuni dei ricordi più pressanti del mio passato, ritrovandomi infine a parlare con voce tesa, ma non troppo agitata.

"Ehm… sono Izuku Midoriya, ma potete chiamarmi semplicemente Deku, sono nato a Tokyo e mi sono trasferito qui dopo un… un incidente. Spero potremo andare d'accordo…. Ed… ehm… si, ecco, ho quindici anni."

Con movimenti impacciati mi inchinai alla classe, dalla quale si alzò qualche verso di derisione. Effettivamente 'Deku' non era propriamente un vezzeggiativo amichevole, ma si sono riferiti a me in questo modo per così tanto tempo che ormai mi ci ero abituato. Suonava quasi strano sentirsi chiamare in maniera diversa da chiunque.

"Bene Midoriya-san, puoi prendere posto in fondo all'aula, vicino alla signorina Toujo."

L'uomo mi diede una pacca incoraggiante, indicandomi quello che sarebbe stato il mio posto a sedere. Ed io lentamente mi incamminai. Quello stretto passaggio tra i banchi, ed i pochi metri che mi separavano dal mio obbiettivo, furono come gli ultimi passi di un condannato a morte prima di arrivare al patibolo.

Infine presi posto, e l'attenzione di tutti si spostò da me al professore. Il sollievo iniziò ad invadermi ad ondate, mentre gli occhi di tutti andavano alla lavagna su cui veniva disegnata un'equazione.

Bene, matematica, una delle mie materie preferite. Per quanto arrugginito sarei dovuto essere in grado di cavarmela con quella.

Estraendo dalla cartella il blocco prendi-appunti, iniziai a fare quello che da sempre mi riusciva meglio.

Studiare.

Troppo preso dalla spiegazione del professore, mancai di notare l'occhiata incuriosita che la mia vicina di banco mi rivolgeva. La mia vicina di banco con capelli bianchi ed uno strano fermaglio per capelli a forma di micio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koneko aspettò che arrivasse la pausa per il pranzo prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. Prima di alzarsi, uscire per il corridoio e percorrere l'edificio scolastico alla ricerca della sua padrona. Nell'aria sentiva una fragranza di aromi indistinti, l'odore degli uomini, dei diavoli e poi il suo.

Il nuovo studente, quello strano studente con capelli neri e riflessi verdi che sembrava così impacciato ed al tempo stesso preparato a livello accademico, aveva un odore diverso da qualsiasi altro avesse mai sentito. Non emanava tanfo di angelo, ne fragranza di angelo caduto. Non era certamente uno Youkai, e sebbene non potesse esserne certo non sembrava nemmeno un vampiro.

C'era ancora la possibilità che fosse un incrocio di qualcuna di queste razze, ma nel dubbio, davanti a qualcosa di sconosciuto, il suo primo compito era quello di riferire alla Buchou.

I suoi piccoli passi si mossero indisturbati per i corridoi, ignorando le occhiate volgare dei ragazzi pervertiti, e gli sguardi per metà divertiti e per metà gelosi delle ragazze invidiose. Non era neanche colpa sua se piaceva così tanto, era solo una delle qualità che aveva ereditato con il suo retaggio demoniaco. Da sempre gli esseri umani devono essere convinti e sedotti, devono concedersi spontaneamente ai demoni perché i demoni potessero assorbirne il potere, e quale mezzo migliore di un incantesimo charme innato per riuscirci?

Koneko sospirò per l'ennesima volta, mentre voltando l'angolo del corridoio del terzo piano, si avvicinò all'aula che aveva come metà. Al suo olfatto fine arrivò l'odore della ragazza che cercava e tanto bastò a darle la certezza matematica che lei stesse pranzando lì.

Con un movimento lento e calcolato, la Nekomata dal fulvo pelo bianco entrò in aula, cercando di richiamare meno attenzione possibile su di se. Come al solito ebbe successo solo a metà, e prima che potesse raggiungere Rias erano già in molti ad occhieggiarla voraci.

"…Pervertiti…"

Koneko borbottò queste parole, prendendo posto davanti alla donna a cui doveva la sua vita, che ora la guardava con un sorriso sincero sul volto. I suoi capelli cremisi le scendevano dalle spalle come una morbida cascata, venendo sollevati e respinti dai suoi ampi seni.

"Koneko-chan, che inaspettato piacere, sei venuta a pranzare con noi?"

Come c'era da aspettarsi dalla presidentessa, sapeva sempre essere gentile e farsi amare. Ma nonostante l'acquolina che iniziò a formarsi nella bocca della Torre, questa si costrinse a scuotere il capo, afferrando al contempo una mano della ragazza.

"…Novità…"

Non aggiunse altro, non era una tipa dalle molte parole, anzi in genere non parlava proprio se non era fortemente necessario. Questo suo carattere chiuso ed introverso era una triste eredità di cui si era fatto carico dopo il tradimento della sorella. Era solo, non amata e non voluta, e sebbene ora facesse parte di una nuova famiglia, per la quale avrebbe combattuto e sarebbe morta, non riusciva ancora a legarsi a loro al punto da sbloccare questo lato della sua personalità.

Rias dal canto suo non fece storie, intuì probabilmente dal tono della sua Kohai una certa urgenza, e scusandosi con i suoi compagni di classe seguì la piccolina fuori dall'aula. Rias non provò nemmeno a domandare cosa non andasse, sapeva bene che sarebbe servito a poco, e si limitò dunque a seguire la sua Torre lungo i corridoi.

Ora gli sguardi di tutti erano su di loro. Se l'aura di Koneko attirava l'attenzione dei più, quella di Rias rendeva impossibile a chiunque resisterle. Questo fatto era probabilmente dovuto al suo enorme potere demoniaco, ma in mancanza di precedenti, Koneko poteva solamente supporre che fosse così.

Quando le ragazze infine si fermarono davanti l'aula di Koneko, la più giovane indicò alla sua senior il ragazzo attraverso le finestre che davano sul corridoio.

"…Strano…"

Rias seguì l'indicazione della sua Torre, individuò lo sconosciuto che aveva indotto la sua Kohai a richiamarla durante la pausa pranzo, ed iniziò a fissarlo con attenzione. Era impacciato, mangiava da un pranzo al sacco fatto in malo modo e sembrava spaventato ogni volta che qualcuno gli rivolgeva la parola. Il suo corpo non emanava ne aura sacra, ne aura profana, e davvero non capiva cosa avesse attirato l'attenzione di Koneko.

"Fammi indovinare Koneko-chan, è un nuovo studente trasferito?"

La torre, con la solita espressione impassibile, annuì.

"Ed è il suo odore che non ti convince visto che non avverto alcun potere in lui."

La ragazza annuì di nuovo, e Rias iniziò a soppesare le sue opzioni. A causa dell'imminente matrimonio aveva bisogno di un forte gruppo di servitore per sfuggire al fidanzamento, e se quel qualcuno aveva un odore così strano da attirare l'attenzione di una Nekomata, allora forse non era un individuo comune.

Ma anche così, l'aspetto banale del ragazzo ed il suo comportamento impacciato, non sembravano adatti ad un guerriero. Mettendo in stallo la sua scelta, la ragazza dai capelli cremisi prese la sua decisione.

"Bene, se ti insospettisce così tanto, allora fallo seguire dal tuo famiglio. Voglio sapere dove vive, chi incontra e soprattutto se ha qualcosa di particolare. Va bene?"

La ragazza sorrise, e la più piccola annuì anch'ella, ricambiando in maniera impercettibile il sorriso.

"…Si Buchou…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E così anche il primo giorno era passato. Le lezioni erano state interessanti, i professori si erano dimostrati estremamente preparati e nell'aria non si respirava lo stesso livello di ostilità a cui Midoriya era abituato nella sua vita precedente.

Senza dubbio, la mancanza dell'evoluzione genetica che distingueva eroi e cattivi aveva aiutato questo mondo, o forse è meglio dire questa realtà, ad essere più tollerante verso il diverso. Non esistevano due schieramenti diametralmente opposti, ma solo una matassa multicolore di diverse persone.

Camminando per i corridoi della scuola, con un sorriso stampato in volto, il nuovo studente trasferito stava ora facendo un giro dei locali appartenenti all'accademia. Aveva tanto da vedere, da visitare, da esplorare e la sua innata curiosità gli impediva di procrastinare oltre.

E così visitò la biblioteca, le stanze dei club, i diversi circoli culturali e perfino la palestra. La gente, ovunque andasse, si dimostrò gentile con lui, gli rivolse la parole ed arrivò perfino ad offrirgli un posto nel loro club, posto che lui gentilmente declinò decidendo di dare una buona occhiata in giro prima di unirsi a qualsiasi gruppo di persone.

Alla fine i suoi passi lo portarono nei pressi della stanza dedicata al Consiglio Studentesco. Lì si ritrovò sull'uscio, indeciso se entrare o meno, per ringraziare le gentile sempai che quella mattina lo avevano aiutato con la parte burocratica relativa al suo trasferimento.

Per un momento o due esitò, ma alla fine, vista la porta socchiusa e l'evidente cicaleccio all'interno della stanza, si decise ad entrare. Solo dopo aver bussato ovviamente. L'educazione prima di tutto.

Una volta all'interno della stanza si trovò di fronte ad una scena piuttosto inusuale, un uomo ed una donna si trovavano seduti ad un tavolo, con un qualche tipo di gioco posto tra loro. Tutt'intorno i membri del consiglio borbottavano tra loro commenti e sorridevano derisori verso il ragazzo che sembrava sul punto di perdere la partita…

Midoriya, invitato dalla vice-presidentessa Tsubaki ad avvicinarsi osservò le fasi finali dell'incontro, cogliendo più o meno in generale le regole di quell'arcaico gioco. Una mossa a turno, un tipo diverso di movimento a seconda della pedina che si muoveva, e l'ovvio obbiettivo di mettere in stallo il Re avversario ed abbatterlo.

Scavando a fondo nella sua memoria, riuscì a far emergere il nome del gioco che nel suo mondo era entrato in disuso ormai da secoli. La Kaichou e lo studente del terzo anno stavano avendo una partita a Scacchi.

O meglio, lo studente del terzo anno giocava a scacchi, la Kaichou a malapena guardava il campo di gioco mentre sfogliava ed ordinava una serie di carte che avrebbe dovuto portare a termine entro la giornata. Ciò nonostante la vittoria della presidentessa fu schiacciante, ed un grido di giubilo si sollevò dal resto del consiglio studentesco.

Una delle ragazze più piccole, probabilmente una sua coetanea, arrivò addirittura a sbeffeggiare il perdente.

"E con queste quante sono Izuka-sempai? Dodici a zero per la Kaichou? Nemmeno il finalista nazionale di scacchi può vincere contro la nostra presidentessa, nessuno può, lei è semplicemente troppo brava!"

L'uomo venne come trafitto da una freccia invisibile a quel commento, ma non ebbe la forza di replicare.

"Prima o poi vincerò il tuo amore Sona-Kaichou!"

Senza aggiungere altro lo sfidante si allontanò dalla stanza, facendo tornare i vari membri del consiglio ai propri compiti. Fu solo in quel momento che Tsubaki, la vice-presidente che ti aveva dato accesso all'aula, si voltò verso di prestandoti attenzione.

"Midoriya-san, sono felice di vederti, ti stai trovando bene nel tuo primo giorno di scuola?"

Per un momento ti trovasti quasi spiazzato dal drastico cambio di scenario, un momento prima era in atto una partita basata su strategia e flessibilità mentale, e quello dopo ognuno sembrava tornato ai propri compiti, con la presidentessa che ancora ordinava pile e pile di scartoffie come se il gioco appena vinto non fosse stato altro che una distrazione.

"Uhm… ah, si, ero venuto qui a ringraziarvi. Tutti in questa scuola sono gentili e mi sto trovando davvero molto bene. Però Tsubaki-san, posso chiedere cosa è appena successo? Questo è per caso il gioco che viene chiamato 'Scacchi'?"

Midoriya domandò curioso, sporgendosi un po' per vedere la scacchiera che veniva nuovamente ordinata come in procinto di un'altra partita. La vice-presidentessa ridacchiò alla domanda, quasi reputandola infantile, ma alla fine rispose con la grazia e la classe che si conviene ad una donna nella sua posizione.

"Esatto Midoriya-san, questa è una scacchiera e la partita appena disputata era di scacchi. Vedi, in questa accademia vige una legge non scritta per cui se a qualcuno non va bene una qualche decisione presa dal consiglio, può sfidare a scacchi la nostra presidentessa e sovvertire la sua decisione in caso di vittoria. Fino ad ora Sona-Kaichou ha disputato 219 partite, con una media di 219 vittorie. La gente ha perfino smesso di venire a sfidarla. Quello di oggi era un caso particolare però, quel sempai voleva vincere l'amore della presidentessa a tutti i costi. È molto ostinato in merito."

Lentamente Deku metabolizzò la notizia, guardando con attenzione la scacchiera.

"Sarebbe possibile per me fare una partita? Non ho mai giocato prima, ma non so come mi intriga un gioco in cui l'intelligenza conta più dei muscoli."

La vice-presidentessa soppesò per un attimo la domanda, annuendo poi cordialmente.

"Non c'è motivo per cui tu non debba poter giocare, le porte del consiglio sono aperte a tutti, perfino ai neofiti. Tanto la Kaichou è così presa dai suoi impegni che non si renderà nemmeno conto della partita. Siediti pure Midoriya-san, ed inizia a giocare."

Seguendo le istruzioni della ragazza, Deku prese posto, ed avendo la parte bianca della scacchiera fece la prima mossa. Un pedone venne spostato di una casella, e quasi un attimo dopo, la presidentessa fece la sua mossa, senza mai alzare il capo dalle scartoffie.

La partita andò avanti in questo modo per un po', con Midoriya che prendeva confidenza con i pezzi degli scacchi e le varie capacità di ognuno di loro, e la sua sempai che lavorava alacremente mangiando i suoi pezzi più importanti.

Dopo dieci turni di gioco, la partita sembrava segnata. Midoriya era riuscito a mangiare solamente quattro pezzi alla presidentessa, mentre a lui rimanevano unicamente una torre, due pedoni ed ovviamente il Re. L'intera schiera di pedoni della Kaichou era quasi intatta, ed il suo Re era pressoché rimasto immobile fin dall'inizio dei giochi.

A differenza del gioco precedente, nessuno sembrava interessato alla sua sconfitta, e dandolo per spacciato ognuno era tornato ai propri posti di lavoro. Ma proprio quando sembrò che ormai non ci fosse più speranza, Midoriya fece il miracolo.

Spostò la sua torre portandola dal lato opposto della scacchiera, e senza che nessuno neppure se ne accorgesse mise sotto scacco il Re, che si ritrovò impossibilitato a muoversi. La barriera di pedoni e pedine che aveva posto in sua difesa, si erano in realtà rivelate un muro dal quale non poter fuggire.

Per dirla in parole povere la Kaichou si era messa in gabbia e Deku si era limitata a chiudercela dentro.

Alzando lo sguardo sull'orologio posto all'altro capo della stanza, Deku sospirò, strofinandosi la testa.

"È stata davvero una bellissima partita, spero che potremo giocare ancora insieme Kaichou. Ora mi dovete tutti scusare, ma devo tornare a casa, ho della spesa da fare."

Midoriya si inchinò ai membri del consiglio, che presi dai loro impegni avevano dato per scontato la sua sconfitta. Solo la Kaichou, per la prima volta in tutto il gioco, si ritrovò ad osservare sbalordita la scacchiera. I suoi occhi erano dilatati fino all'inverosimile e le mani quasi tremavano mentre stringeva i fogli relativi ai fondi destinati ai club.

"Ho perso…"

La donna lo sussurrò a voce bassa, quasi impercettibile, ma se anche questo fosse passato inosservato, nessuno degli altri diavoli presenti avrebbe potuto ignorare l'ondata di potere demonico che prese a vorticarle intorno.

"L-Lui mi ha battuta… io… io ho perso."

A quel punto, il resto del consiglio si avvicinò. Osservò la scacchiera, sentì le parole della Kaichou, ma molti faticarono anche solo ad immaginare la propria presidentessa perdere. Ci volle qualche minuto perché il fatto entrasse nella testa di tutti e poi vennero le urla.

"""EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"""

"La Kaichou ha perso?!"

"Chi era quel ragazzo, sembrava un pivellino!"

"Ci deve essere un errore, la Kaichou era senza dubbio troppo presa dai suoi impegni!"

In mezzo a tutto il trambusto nessuno vide la presidentessa alzarsi e lasciare l'aula. Nessuno vide il suo sorriso e le sue gote leggermente arrossate.

Finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno in grado di batterla al suo gioco.

Finalmente aveva trovato l'uomo nato apposta per lei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deku si fece strada per la via ormai sfoltita di studenti e passanti, facendo il resoconto della giornata. Si era iscritto in una scuola di altissimo livello, aveva trovato compagni di classe simpatici e professori preparati, si era forse fatto qualche amico nel consiglio studentesco ed aveva imparato a giocare ad un gioco davvero, davvero figo.

La sua mente ancora pulsava dolorosamente a causa dello sforzo psicologico dovuto alla partita. Non era stato facile trovare una via per la vittoria, soprattutto vista la sua inesperienza nel gioco e nei suoi segreti, ma in qualche modo, alla fine, era riuscito a vincere.

Non si può certo dire che la cosa non lo gonfiasse d'orgoglio, ma tolto questo non era mai stato un tipo vanitoso, sapeva di aver vinto solo per un colpo di fortuna e che una seconda volta non sarebbe stato preso sotto gamba. Nonostante questo però, quel tepore dovuto alla vittoria non accennava a diminuire.

Sbadigliando grossolanamente, il ragazzino di appena quindici anni riprese i suoi passi verso casa, pensando a cosa avrebbe mangiato per cena. Il suo frigorifero piangeva tanto era vuoto, e sapeva fin da ora che il rientrare in una casa vuota e sterile sarebbe stato un trauma per lui, ma davvero non poteva fare altrimenti.

Viveva con quel poco che riusciva a vincere alle corse dei cavalli, senza mai azzardare troppo per non rimanere con nulla. Non era esattamente un genio della statistica sportiva, ma grazie ad una certa benedizione ricevuta tempo prima, la fortuna era quasi sempre dalla sua.

Quando dico quasi sempre, intendo dire che purtroppo a volte neanche tutta la fortuna del mondo può salvarti da una scena scabrosamente inquietante come quella che ti si palesa davanti agli occhi quando, passando attraverso il parco per tagliare ed arrivare a casa, ti trovi ad osservare un ragazzo in ginocchio, con una specie di lancia luminosa nello stomaco, ed una donna semi-nuda che volteggia su di lui ridendo pazzamente.

Una volta scene del genere, nel suo mondo, sarebbero state normali, quasi la consuetudine se si pensa al numero di Eroi e Cattivi esistenti, ma ora… beh ora non poteva lamentarsi, la sua fonte lo aveva avvertito che qualcosa del genere sarebbe potuta accadere e che anche in questo mondo esistevano presenze sovrannaturali, solo non si sarebbe aspettato di incrociarle il primo giorno di scuola.

In un attimo il torpore in tutto il suo corpo sparì, i suoi muscoli si riempirono di forza non sua, mentre spiccava un salto in avanti per frapporsi fra un Malvagio ed un Innocente. Il salto gli fece superare i venti metri che lo separavano dalla scena, dandogli modo di approfittare dell'effetto sorpresa. Il One For All, potenziò il suo pugno oltre i suoi limiti mentre lo affondava nello stomaco della strana ragazza volante.

E poi?

Beh, poi la sua gambe si ruppe per lo stress, il suo pugno si frantumò come già tante altre volte prima, e si ritrovò a precipitare verso il suolo con quello che in seguito scoprirà essere un angelo caduto. Quanto meno il suo colpo, lanciato con la potenza di tredici uomini, aveva sortito un qualche tipo di effetto, e la donna volante, una volta raggiunto il suolo, boccheggiava e sbavava alla ricerca di aria.

Il dolore nel corpo di Deku era incalcolabile, ma non era peggio che affondare in un buco nero, e soprattutto non era peggio che uscirne sotto forma di passata di pomodoro. Con la gamba rimanente si costrinse in piedi, il braccio inabile gli penzolava inerte di fianco al petto, ma l'altro pugno era già di nuovo carico e pronto a colpire.

Questa volta non usò tutto il suo potere, non aveva bisogno di uccidere la donna, non era quello il compito di un Eroe, doveva semplicemente farle perdere i sensi e poi soccorrere il civile in difficoltà.

 _Articolo 1 della carte degli eroi: Un eroe non uccide se non strettamente necessario._

Recitando a memoria quello che per lui era stato un mantra un tempo, colpi ancora ed ancora la ragazza al viso, fino a farle perdere i sensi. Il suo polso si era lussato a causa dei colpi, ma aveva potuto evitare la frattura che invece affliggeva ancora l'altra mano.

Una volta sicuro di aver neutralizzato il bersarglio, Deku strappò per buona misura un'ala alla ragazza, avviandosi poi verso l'ancora agonizzante ragazzo, che si scoprì essere uno studente della sua stessa scuola.

"Ehi, ehi! Rimani sveglio, sto chiamando un'ambulanza!"

Con una mano lussata ed un telefono non proprio in buone condizioni, Deku chiamò i soccorsi, ma prima ancora che potesse dare l'indirizzo di dove trovarli, una luce rossa cremisi lo abbagliò, facendogli abbassare il telefono.

Quasi si aspettava un ulteriore attacco da parte di qualche nemico, quando invece a raggiungerlo fu solo la sua compagna di classe dai capelli bianchi, spuntata misteriosamente da un sigillo magico comparso al suolo.

"… Dovrò chiamare Buchou…"

Non aggiunse altro, solo lo fissò. E lo colpì.

Il pugno era possente, quasi quanto quello che lui aveva riservato all'angelo caduto.

E bastò solo quello a fargli perdere i sensi…

… Ancora una volta. (1)

 _1: Ebbene si, il mio personaggio è stato bullizzato fin da bambino, iscritto in una scuola di eroi psicopatici, convinto in qualche modo a sacrificare se stesso finendo in un buco nero, sfuggito a quel buco nero solo per scoprirsi passata di pomodoro, ed infine pestato per aver tentato di salvare un ragazzo innocente._

 _Vorrei a questo punto che il popolo tutto dei lettori si unisse al mio comitato per la salvaguardia dei personaggi principali! Questo autore abusa di noi, ci maltratta, ci fa far male e ci ridicolizza!_

 _Ancora una volta!_

 _One For All!_

NdA: Sessione d'esami Stress One Shot Che Chiunque conosca Highschool DxD o Boku No Hero Academia, può continuare.

Ps: Non è stata betata

Pps: One For All, il potere che Midoriya ha ereditato da All Might, è un accumulo di potere che si passa di genereazione in generazione. Da eroe ad eroe. In questo momento Midoriya ha la possibilità di usare la forza di 13 uomini, ma questo ovviamente è uno stress che il suo corpo non può reggere, e che gli procura atroci ferite.

Ppps: Deku vuol dire deboluccio, deficente, o simili.

Have a Nice Day


End file.
